User blog:Raptorwolf/My theory on RWBY
So with the release of the 3rd episode of vol 3, i think i have enough evidence to proof my theory. (sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes) Firstly i'd like to point out something many people have missed, during episode 1 of vol 3, as Emerald and Mercuary walk away from team RWBY, Yang looks back at them. This got me thinking, does Yang know who they are? and if so, why is it Yang that knows about it? I would have thought Blake or Ruby would be more likely to discover it, not Yang. So how would she know and if she does, why hasn't she told the rest of her team or anyone else? I then remembered the after credit scene in vol 2, Raven (Yang's Mom) tells her "We have a lot to talk about". Yet this hasn't been explained yet. Yang hasn't told Ruby "hey I saw my mom in my dream" or "She saved my from Neo on the train". Why? Because Raven told Yang who the infiltrators were, and told her NOT to go after them. We are never told what Raven has been doing or were she is, so she (and maybe Qrow) have been collecting information on Cinder, Emerald and Mercuary for some time and discovered that they are being used. In Episode 3 vol 3, Qrow says that Cinder is not the "Black Queen" Ozpin and Ironwood have been after, but he says that SHE (Cinder) is responcable for Autumn's condition. To start with, how does Qrow know this, with out knowing who Cinder is? secondly who is Autumn? I have to theories. 1) she is the missing member of Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood's old hunter team. Or 2) it is the real name of Cinder FALL. Why is this? to begin with, Fall and Autumn are too close to be condinsdence, and to quote "Fringe", people trying to hide only change there name in a small way (John Bishop, to John King etc.) Also "Autumn's Condition" could be Qrow talking about a "brainwashed" Cinder, who was told (to quote the song Sacrafics) "to do the the thing they said were good". This actualy fits with the song, as Cinder would have "Fallen from grace" (good to bad), yet is still being used as a Sacrafies in the Chess game the real Black Queen is having against Ozpin. And who "Reveals the truth"? Mirrored Eyes. At first I thought this was Ruby (her sliver eyes) but who have we seen have mirrored eyes? Yang and Raven. But why, you might be asking, if Ozpin, Qrow and Yang all know who Cinder is, why haven't they stopped here? well thats simple. If they did, then the real Black Queen would just disapper, the blam would be on Cinder, and then the Queen could strike again. This also explains why Yang hasn't told anyone as it could ruin there plan to use Cinder to track down the Queen. Raven could have warned Yang to look out for them, and to protect her team. Ironwood is probably in the dark about this, maybe even Goodwitch, but Qrow, Raven and Ozpin could be working together as a secret group, within the secret group, to do this. But what is the ulitamte plan of this Queen? Many have said it's to lure the Grimm to the City to cause destuction, so the Queen can take over. But without Hunters or Miltrey how would the Queen get rid of the Grimm? Unless she's completely insane, you woulded remove the defences from the kingdom you want to take over, just so it would fall after you have it. So whats her plan? and what are her motives? I have yet to have any ideas, but i have faith that Monty, Miles and Kerry have planed for it. So what do you think? Could this be the case? Category:Blog posts